Puppy Love
by Blue72
Summary: [AU] If it's not one thing, it's another. Just when Inuyasha was ready to give up all the notion that his heart could ever reach Kagome, it did. And he sure as hell won't let her get away again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

_She's back_

Inuyasha felt all the air from his lungs escape at that very moment. _Gorgeous_. She walked past him blindly, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and her laptop in another. She's still as beautiful as she's always been. Maybe he's biased because he's never really gotten over her. She had her hair in a bun, a few tendrils framing her face. Beautiful, but he somehow wished she left it down, just like she used to.

He stopped in his tracks as the wind blew towards him. _Ah that scent he's so familiar with_. He smiled for the first time in years.

_She's in my class._ His heart raced at the thought of seeing her everyday.

"I guess, I won't be missing class this semester." He smirked and positioned himself at the back of the theater room, finding a spot with the grandest view of her.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

"Inu-kun, what did I tell you about fighting the other kids? You get hurt all the time." She exhaled in frustration. She slowly grabbed a chair and used it to reach for the disinfectant. Her mom used to add that to a cloth when Sota got a scrape so she's copying it, maybe it would help with Inuyasha's bruised lip and knee.

"Keh, why do you always go blamin' me, they're the ones who were asking for it!" He clenched his fist. Serves them right for talking badly of her, but of course, she doesn't need to know that.

"You should've just ignored them."

She applied the cloth to his cheeks, and he hissed in pain.

"Gome, I don't even need this, I heal fast, remember?" He scrunched his nose when the stench of the alcohol filled the room.

"I know that, baka, just because you're so tough doesn't mean you won't get an infection." The nine-year old girl with the pigtails dabbed a little bit harder.

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

He should've told her how he truly felt then. He should've sought her out and apologized that night. There are so many things he should've said.

Instead he waited for the next day, only to find that she transferred out. Gone. And she never told him. At first, he felt anger but after each minute that passed, he just missed her.

Apparently, her whole family had been planning to move and even his mother knew.

This time it'll be different.

He'll make sure of it.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

"Kagome is lucky to have a hanyou to order around, eh? You must like her so much to follow her like a little puppy." Takane taunted.

"I don't like Kagome that way and its nothing like that, so quit it!" He roared to the whole class.

"Oh yeah? Then who do you like? Or do you swing the other way Inuyasha?" Kakeru placed his hands on his hips and the whole class started laughing. He thought being associated with Kagome will only bring her humiliation.

"I like Kikyou, you idiot. You wanna fight and see who the real man is?" The thirteen-year old boy admonished with confidence. That is until he smelt who is behind him.

"Fuck, Kagome wait!"

**~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~**

He checked the time. _10: 44 am_. Almost done class and he still don't know how to approach her.

What excuse could he use?

_Is she the same person as she was? Is she still mad at me? Aw Fuck, I can't think properly._

The students started moving in the direction of the door. Just when he was going to stand, he noticed she's gone.

* * *

_HOLY HOLY FUDGE, He's here! He's in my class. _

Her heart raced. Not from excitement but from trepidation. She does not really want any sort of confrontation right now. No, she has her life together, and her feelings for him will definitely ruin everything.

According to Sango, her old flame (at least in her mind) is the most popular guy in campus. She said he's no longer gruff and always ready to fight but he's feigned disinterest to relationships for as long as she's known him. Rumour has it, he's already got a girlfriend.

Nevertheless, he's sought after by most women which is illogical considering they are all in college, so people should start being rational about life. Right?

Back then she didn't have the courage to say goodbye to him. Instead, she left him a message detailing all her feeling for him growing up. How humiliating! Noting the fact that he already rejected her in front of the class. She still sent him that letter. She still poured her heart out.

_I hope he burnt it. _

She needs to bump her head to the nearest wall. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

This was supposed to be a short three chapter thing but I suddenly had a plot going and now I'm gonna extend it a bit. Thanks for all the support!

* * *

He kissed her with gentleness. Miroku took his time exploring her lips. He's doing a great job, really, that she almost forgot the couch, the time, her name, or the fact that his wandering hands are inching towards her pockets. Almost.

Taking a deep breath and giving him a soft push, she broke through.

"Uhgg, Miroku, what are you doing?" Romantic and clever, isn't he? This boyfriend of hers may be clever but never too clever. He's been scheming all week, not the kind to be worried about. But scheming nonetheless. And it's annoying as hell when it involves your best friend.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You've been pushing me to tell Kagome to take her humanities class in the morning, been asking what Kagome likes since last week, and now you're trying to get her phone number, aren't you?"

"What?" He made an incredulous expression before laughing nervously. "What do you mean? I'm just trying to introduce Inuyasha to more people."

"Uh Huh." Her brow raised.

"Come on love, Inuyasha's not that bad." He rolled his eyes.

She snorted. "You better not be messing with Kagome just to get that friend of yours a girl."

"It's not that, I just think those two were never given a chance." Miroku grinned and got out of the couch. He suddenly have a pen and a paper. "So, what's her number?"

Sango sighed. "How come Kagome never mentioned you in conversations before?" She opened her phone and typed K into the search.

"Well, me and Kagome were never properly introduced but remember I told you, I lived with Inuyasha's family for awhile." Miroku turned to face her. "It was around the time Inuyasha was completely smitten. When Kagome moved, Inuyasha locked himself for weeks. That kid is always outside but when she left he figuratively died. Some time after he made everyone believe he was better. But I know he never really forgot about her. Every three days, he sneaks out to visit the shrine where she used to live, maybe waiting to see if she'll come back. Kind of tragic if you ask me."

Sango wracked her brain, trying to remember Kagome's side of the story. "I know she had an issue with a boy in the past who's grown too obsessive and became very manipulative and dangerous. That's probably why she's so hesitant now. Isn't that Inuyasha?"

Sango found herself following her boyfriend as he rummaged through the cupboards. _Salt and pepper?_

"Nah, that's not Inuyasha." Miroku found the card and started scribbling.

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know, and from what I can remember, what those two had was mutual." He took out a plastic bag that contains some matches and candles._ Is that a flashlight?_

"Besides, for the past twenty-three years of her life, she had focused on nothing but her grades, aren't you getting worried?"

Sango found herself using the same excuse her dear friend always uses against her. "She just hasn't found someone interesting enough!"

"Right, explain how's YOU trying to set her up with other guys different from me setting her up with Inuyasha?" Miroku got up and dusted off his pants. All is set and ready to go.

"I knew it! So you were setting those two up. Well, I'll take no part in this." Sango crossed her arms.

"Actually, I'm done babe, thanks for her number." Miroku smirked.

He moved to the living room and started making calls.

Once finished, he gave an evil laugh that resembles a feudal era monk whose drunk and crazy.

"Inuyasha better not mess it up this time."

* * *

Crazy old Miroku is cooking something, can you guess what? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi =D

* * *

"Hey Kagome." A man's voice spoke through the phone speaker.

Buyo got up to the table right beside her phone greeting "meow" to the other end.

"What do you want!? I'm gonna be late!" She inched to the door while pulling her socks on. Challenging, if you don't do yoga as she does. That was a joke, it takes practice to master the arts of rushing. She sighed after getting her foot in. Seeing her boots were not by the door, she cursed and run to the back door.

"What do you mean, you always run out of the house late, that's why!" Sota yelled at the other end.

"I'm gonna hang up on you if you aren't gonna say anything important!" She put her winter jacket on. Yesterday was cold, she is sure it'll be the same today. _I should wear gloves._ She checked her pockets for the house keys and bus pass. _Perfect._

"Naraku" Kagome paused and felt a shiver up her spine.

"He got out of the hospital yesterday. Sis, he's deemed stable enough to be in public after all the years of therapy. They're fools for letting him go. Please be careful."

She took a deep breath.

"Thanks for the heads up, I will be. Say hi to Mama and Jii-chan for me, I'll call you guys tonight."

Buyo "meow"ed her goodbye.

She closed the door behind her and tugged her hood up.

_I'll be okay. _

* * *

The next day couldn't come any faster.

He hasn't felt this anxious in a long time. Not even for those damned tests. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Miroku called last night saying he should ask Kagome on a date today. A date. That damn pervert knows too much, meddles too much, talks too much.

He checked his watch for the third time.

_9:45 am._ _It's only the second day but she's already skipping?_

The class must be starting. There are still a few students coming in, though.

He peeled his back from the wall before scanning the area once again. Yesterday, Kagome ran out on him. Well, he won't let that happen again.

_9:48 am_. _Ah there's the wench._ He grinned.

_Did she know I'd be waiting for her?_ The moment she got down the stairs, their eyes locked and she stopped. She can't possibly pretend she didn't see me. _Ah, so she does. Well, she won't get away that easy._

"Kagome!" He waved at her. She sped-walk past him.

"Kagome, why are you late?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She resumed to hide her face using her hand. His lips stretched in a full smile. _As if that'd ever worked on me._

He opened the door for her and thanked the gods for helping him a bit. The theater room filled out quickly and people are already typing furiously. There's no real spot to sit on aside from the ones he saved this morning. _Yep, the only ever reason for me to wake up earlier than usual._

"Let's go." He tugged her wrist to the back of the room.

"What are you doing!?" She whispered.

"I've got a spot for us."

* * *

"Are you single?" came out of his mouth so fast, even he felt dizzy. This was not what he rehearsed this morning, he mentally smacked himself.

"Huh?" Her eyes budged and blinked at him twice.

He looked her in the eye, absorbing her adorable expression. Both of them knew she heard him. She's just giving him a chance to take it back. Unfortunately for her, he's got no plans of doing that. Along with his rehearsed fake confidence, his blush burned as strong.

"Keh I said, are you single?" His heart is pounding so hard, it was difficult to listen to her heart and breathing. She coughed her answer and he felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

"Um-yeah, why?"

"Do you want to go have dinner with me?"

She looked at him like he's grown another head.

"Are you asking me on a date or you just want to eat dinner together?"

"Idiot! Ofcourse, I'm asking you on a date." He may have raised his voice a little bit. Just a little bit.

"You're the one who's being weird, you jerk!" She stomped her feet away from him. She turned to leave.

"Wait." He reached for her wrist and looked her in the eye. He felt like an idiot. _Was it too soon?_

"Give me an answer in two weeks. Just think it over first."

"Excuse me, I-" He doesn't know what came over him but he reached for her. He brought her body closer. _I missed you. _He wanted to say it but...

"See you around, wench"

Her nostrils flared at the new nickname. He's sure it would have spiraled into another argument if he stayed.

He gave her a smug smile before heading for the door.

Despite the rush of cold air hit his face, he felt warm inside. It was as if the sun finally came out after a very long winter.

* * *

She smirked.

The doofus just pumped his fist into the air.

She bets he doesn't know she can see him smiling big through the glass door.

_I missed you, too_.

* * *

Thank to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed... :)


End file.
